Trapinch
|-|Trapinch= |-|Vibrava= |-|Flygon= Summary Trapinch is a Ground type Pokémon introduced in the third generation of Pokémon. Described as being patient, Trapinch is an immensely powerful Pokémon for its size, being able to crush boulders with a single crunch. Eventually, it can evolve into "Vibrava" and later into "Flygon", an extremely famous and powerful Pokémon that's often referred to as "The Elemental Spirit Of The Desert" or "The Desert Spirit" Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Trapinch | Vibrava | Flygon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Ant Pit Pokémon | Vibration Pokémon | Mystic Pokémon, "The Elemental Spirit Of The Desert" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Energy Projection, Sand Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, limited Darkness Manipulation, BFR, limited Air Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Dynamax, Statistics Reduction and Resistance to it (Via Hyper Cutter) along with Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Rock Manipulation | All the same, minus Resistance to Statistics Reduction, but enhanced. Flight, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Fire Manipulation | All the same but greatly enhanced, along with Stealth Mastery (Creates a sandstorm just by flying and hides in it), Statistics Amplification, and Breath Attacks Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ via power-scaling | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other 3rd Stage Pokémon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic (Easily one of the faster non-Legendary Pokemon in the series) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can learn the HM Strength, and move boulders calculated of this strength) | Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be capable of taking hits from other Trapinchs) | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Soft Sand (Increases the power of the user's Ground type moves), Dragon Fang (Increases the power of the user's dragon type moves) Intelligence: Somewhat intelligent as it can dig nests that are "inescapable" | Unknown | Unknown, but smarter and more experienced. Should be a capable fighter due to being fully evolved and thus must've fought many battles Weaknesses: Ice, Grass and Water-type moves | Dragon, Fairy and Ice-type moves | Same Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilties: *'Hyper Cutter (Trapinch only):' Trapinch is proud of its powerful pincers. They prevent others from lowering its physical attack. *'Arena Trap (Trapinch only):' Prevents foe from fleeing. *'Sheer Force (Trapinch only):' Removes secondary effects to increase the power of moves when attacking. *'Levitate (Vibrava and Flygon only):' By flying in the air Flygon receives full immunity to all Ground-type moves. Moveset by leveling up in all forms: *'Bide:' Flygon endures 2 attacks then strikes back to cause double the damage taken. *'Bite:' Flygon bites with viciuosly sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch. *'Bulldoze:' Flygon strikes everything around it by stomping down on the ground. This lowers the speed of those hit. *'Crunch:' Flygon crunches up the target with sharp fangs. This may lower the targets physical defense. *'Dig:' Flygon burrows into the ground, then attacks on the second turn. *'Earth Power:' Flygon makes the ground under the target erupt with power. This may also lower the target's special defense. *'Earthquake:' Flygon sets off an earthquake that strikes those around it. *'Feint:' Flygon hits a target using a move that bypasses barriers and precognition. *'Feint Attack:' Flygon approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. This attack never misses. *'Fissure:' Flygon opens up a fissure in the ground and drops the target in. The target faints instantly if this attack hits. *'Hyper Beam:' Flygon attacks with a powerful beam. It must rest to regain its energy. *'Mud-Slap:' Flygon hurls mud in the foe's face to inflict damage and lower its accuracy. *'Rock Slide:' Flygon hurls large boulders at the opposing team to inflict damage. They may also make the targets flinch. *'Sand Attack:' Flygon hurls sand in the target's face, reducing the target's accuracy. *'Sandstorm:' Flygon summons a sandstorm to hurt all combatants except the Rock, Ground, and Steel types. It raises the special defense stat of Rock types. *'Sand Tomb:' Flygon traps the target inside a harshly raging sandstorm for four to five turns. *'Superpower:' Flygon attacks the target with great power. However, this also lowers Flygon's physical attack and defense stats. Moveset by leveling up as Vibrava and Flygon: *'Boomburst:' Flygon attacks everything around it with the destructive power of a terrible, explosive sound. *'Bug Buzz:' Flygon vibrates its wings to generate a damaging sound wave. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. *'Dragon Breath:' Flygon exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Screech:' Flygon emits an earsplitting screech harshly lowers the target's physical defense. *'Sonic Boom:' Flygon launches shock waves that always inflict a set amount damage. *'Supersonic:' Flygon generates odd sound waves from its body that confuse the target. *'Uproar:' Flygon attacks in an uproar for an extended period of time. During that time, no one can fall asleep. Movesets by leveling up as Flygon only: *'Dragon Claw:' Flygon slashes the target with huge, sharp claws. *'Dragon Dance:' Flygon vigorously performs a mystic, powerful dance that boosts its physical attack and speed. *'Dragon Rush:' Flygon tackles the target while exhibiting overwhelming menace. This may also make the target flinch. *'Dragon Tail:' Flygon smacks the opponent with its tail. This BFRs the target. Egg Moves: *'Bug Bite:' Flygon bites the target. If the target is holding a Berry, the user eats it and gains its effect. *'Endure:' Flygon endures any attack. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. *'Flail:' Flygon flails about aimlessly to attack. The more damage it has taken, the greater the move's power. *'Focus Energy:' Flygon takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily. *'Fury Cutter:' Flygon slashes with its claws. This attack becomes more powerful if it hits in succession. *'Gust:' Flygon whips up a gust of wind with its wings and launched at the foe to inflict damage. *'Mud Shot:' Flygon attacks by hurling a blob of mud at the target. This also lowers the target's speed. *'Quick Attack:' Flygon lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. *'Signal Beam:' Flygon attacks with a sinister beam of light. This may also confuse the target. Key: Trapinch | Vibrava | Flygon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dragons Category:Pokemon Category:Races Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Sand Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:BFR Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7